


Of English and Star Wars

by onebigroughdraft



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onebigroughdraft/pseuds/onebigroughdraft
Summary: It starts like this: Lexa Woods is bad at English.orClarke starts tutoring Lexa, and it kind of snowballs from there.





	Of English and Star Wars

It starts like this: Lexa Woods is bad at English.

Well actually, if Clarke had to track it back to an exact moment, it starts more with her best friend Octavia, also know as the Editor-In-Chief of the school newspaper, assigning Clarke to the sports beat, despite Clarke knowing almost nothing about sports.

(And that’s probably the best example of Clarke and Octavia’s relationship, with Octavia’s knack for pushing Clarke out of her comfort zone—see, aforementioned coverage of the sports section of the newspaper.) 

Clarke’s protests that Octavia should cover sports since she was, in fact, co-captain of the girl’s softball team were met with deaf ears and something about a conflict of interest.

So now she’s sitting at a restaurant, and a cute girl is smiling at her from across the table, but for some reason she’s not feeling the butterflies from before.

All in all, not the night she pictured. 

* *  
**A few days ago**

“…so Holden’s red hat is a symbol for…his individuality and uniqueness? And that represents Holden’s desire to be different from everyone around him…or, _not_ a phony.”

Clarke smiled, nodding her head. “Yes, exactly! You got it, Lexa,” she answered.

Lexa grinned, drumming her fingers against the table.

The two were sitting in the library for their weekly tutoring session—Clarke had been assigned as Lexa Woods’ tutor a few weeks ago, and she was slightly ashamed to admit that she had not been looking forward to it.

It wasn’t because of the actual tutoring—Clarke loved tutoring. She had gotten into it freshman year of high school, and had been doing it ever since.

It was that she would be tutoring Lexa Woods.

Aka, one of the most popular girls in school.

If Clarke had to describe Lexa Woods, she would say she was like something straight out of a movie: beautiful, athletic, charming, captain of the soccer team—kind of a walking, high school cliché. Lexa had shaken up the status quo her freshman year when she walked onto the soccer pitch and became varsity’s new starting forward. Since then, Lexa’s popularity had only grown, and Clarke had watched from a distance as the other girl led their team to one successful season to another. 

During their four years of high school together, Clarke had only interacted with Lexa maybe once—and that was only because her pencil had broken and she needed to borrow one, and Lexa had been sitting next to her during their history class freshman year of high school.

Lexa was nice enough, but Clarke didn’t think she had any real depth—Lexa seemed so one dimensional, always with the charming smile on her face, surrounded by her soccer buddies.

But tutoring Lexa had certainly changed Clarke’s mind about her.

Lexa was nice, and sweet, that much was true—but she was also funny and genuine. Clarke had witnessed that firsthand when she learned Lexa signed up for tutoring because she wanted to turn the only non-A grade she had into an A.

And it turns out, the two got along really well. In fact, Clarke would say that her and Lexa were friends now, and that certainly wasn’t something she would have expected.

“Thanks, Clarke,” Lexa responded, picking up the completed homework assignment and placing it into her binder. “I am just…not an English person. I mean, I can do it, but it definitely doesn’t come naturally to me.”

“English is definitely one of those things you either love or hate,” Clarke replied, nodding.

“I think I’m in the latter group of that statement,” Lexa said wirily, packing up her materials.

Clarke nodded her head, standing up and gathering her own things. “Same here,” she said. “English and I have an understanding. I’ll do it to get into college and then we will mutually part ways, hopefully to never cross paths again.”

Lexa laughed, swinging her bag over her shoulder. “Thanks again, Clarke. Seriously,” she said. “Can I walk you to your car?”

Clarke let out a snort, picking up her own bag. “Because this is the 1950s?”

Lexa just grinned, and Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled.

“I’m actually headed to the softball field,” she replied. “I’m covering the game for the newspaper.”

“Octavia is on the softball team, right?” Lexa asked. “She’s your best friend?”

“Yup,” Clarke confirmed. “I think she thinks that if she assigns me the sports beat, she can trick me into coming to all of her softball games.”

“Well it’s working, isn’t it?” Lexa replied.

Clarke just grinned, shrugging. “I suppose, but I’m pretty sure she knows I’d go to all of her games regardless,” she said. “She’s just trying to kill two birds with one stone since I’m gonna be there anyways, I might as well write about it.”

Lexa smiled, chuckling. “Well that’s actually where I was headed to after I did the _chivalrous_ thing and walked you to your car,” Lexa teased. “My cousin is on the team too—Anya?”

“Ohhh, right!” Clarke exclaimed, before she feigned a shudder. “She scares me.”

Lexa laughed, nodding her head. “That’s the general reaction to her,” Lexa agreed. “But she’s actually a big softie.”

“Good to know,” Clarke said, winking.

“Mind if we walk over together?” Lexa asked.

“Well, I suppose I can’t stop you,” Clarke replied, but she grinned as Lexa held the door of the library open for her, sweeping her arm in front of her dramatically as she indicated for Clarke to go first.

Clarke gave an exaggerated curtsy motion, making Lexa chuckle, before she walked through the doorway, Lexa following after her. 

* *

“You’re staring.”

“Well, I’m supposed to be reporting on the game.”

“Reporting the game, not on just one player.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, are you blushing?”

“No.”

That finally broke Clarke’s attention, and she turned her head to glare at the girl sitting next to her.

Lexa had an amused smile on her face, and she looked out at the field before turning back to Clarke.

“So…you’re telling me you don’t have a crush on Niylah Banks?” she asked, feigning innocence. “Because it sort of looks like you haven’t taken your eyes off of her since we got here.”

Clarke scowled, holding up her small notepad and tapping it with her pen.

“See this? They’re notes, punk. Because I’m reporting on the game,” Clarke replied. “Just like I told you earlier.”

“Did you just call me a punk?” Lexa asked, that same amused smile on her face.

Clarke fought the urge to throw her pen at the other girl.

“So you have a crush on Niylah,” she continued, the smile on her face growing as Clarke felt her face heat up.

This time she did throw her pen at Lexa.

Lexa laughed, moving down one bleacher so she was sitting right next to Clarke. She scooted closer, grinning as she offered Clarke the pen that had landed on her lap.

“How did I not know this?” she asked, and if Clarke had to describe Lexa’s tone, she would say it was gleeful, the jerk.

“Umm…maybe because why would you know this?” Clarke replied sarcastically, taking the pen and turning back towards the softball field. 

“How long have you liked Niylah?” Lexa continued, completely unperturbed by Clarke’s avoidance of the subject. “Does she know? Do you want to ask her out? Because you could do that you know—it’s the twenty first century and sisters are doing it for themselves now, Clarke.”

Clarke could feel Lexa staring at her, and she sighed, looking up at the sky as if something up there would help her get out of the current situation she’s found herself in. She opened her mouth to respond when a large shout came from the field. She looked back towards the field to see the game was over, Octavia’s team celebrating on the field as the last out was snagged. Clarke scrambled up from her seat, picking up her things.

“I have to go do interviews,” she said, tucking her pen behind her ear and standing up.

Lexa stood up as well, still with that stupid grin on her face.

“Let’s get food after you’re done here,” she said.

Clarke rolled her eyes, heading down the bleachers towards the teams. “Fine, but you’re buying me so many tacos I enter a food coma!” she called over her shoulder.

“A woman after my own heart!” Lexa responded, and Clarke could hear the other girl’s laughter when Clarke held up her middle finger without looking back.

* *

“Whoa.”

Clarke leant back against her seat, giving Lexa a smug grin. “Told you,” she said, taking a sip of her drink.

“I mean, you said you could do it, but…that was seriously impressive,” Lexa replied, still looking down at where the last taco had been sitting on her plate. “You ate that whole thing in three bites!”

Clarke just shrugged, wiping her mouth with a napkin. “Octavia, Raven and I take our taco eating competitions very seriously,” she responded. “This was child’s play, really.”

Lexa laughed, leaning forward from where she was sitting across from Clarke. “Any other hidden talents I should know about?”

“Now where’s the fun in just telling you?” Clarke asked, quirking her eyebrow.

Lexa held her hands up, nodding her head. “Fair enough,” she said. “So, let’s get down to the real reason we’re here. Niylah.”

Clarke groaned, and Lexa let out another laugh. “Shut up,” she grumbled. “She’s just—she’s so—I mean, she’s so nice and sweet. I met her when I had to interview her for a recap about their first game of the season, and I’ve sort of had a thing for her ever since.”

Lexa nodded her head, a serious expression on her face that broke when Clarke threw a chip at her.

“Why am I even talking about this again?” Clarke groaned. “With Lexa Woods, of all people. No offense.”

“Umm…offense?” Lexa replied. “And anyways, I’m going to help you get this girl. Consider it a thank you for all the tutoring sessions.”

“You know the school pays me to do that?”

“Semantics.”

Clarke leaned forward, staring at Lexa, her eyes never wavering from the other girl’s. It was silent for a moment—before she finally broke it.

“Why are you helping me?” she finally asked.

Lexa smiled, a genuine, soft smile instead of the usual grin she had plastered onto her face. 

“You’re my friend, Clarke,” Lexa said. “And I care about your happiness. You’re basically the reason I’m only a few points away from that A in English. Let me help you with this please?”

Clarke sat back, crossing her arms as she studied the girl across from her. Lexa seemed genuine in her offer—and after weeks of tutoring her, Clarke knew that Lexa wasn’t just all talk. She was kindhearted, and if Lexa said she wanted to help, she meant it.

Clarke sighed again, looking up at the ceiling before turning her attention back towards the soccer player.

“Fine,” she said, holding her hand up to cut off Lexa’s whoop of joy. “But nothing crazy, ok?”

Lexa nodded her head eagerly, drumming her fingers against the table excitedly. “Nothing crazy!” she promised. “Besides, it’s not like you’re invisible. You guys just don’t run in the same circles. All you need is an introduction, and the rest will work itself out.”

Clarke smirked, taking another sip of her water. “And how do you know I won’t screw it up?” she asked.

“Because you’re awesome, Clarke. You’re smart and funny and pretty and nice,” Lexa responded almost immediately. “And Niylah would have to be an idiot not to be into you.”

Clarke blinked, feeling her face heat up at the unexpected compliment. She could tell Lexa wasn’t really expecting herself to say that either, judging by the furrow of her eyebrows.

She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. “So anyways, just leave the introductions to me,” Lexa continued. “We want to be smooth about it, like it’s a chance encounter. Fate—if you will.”

Clarke laughed, shaking her head. “Fate?” she asked. “We’re seventeen.”

“Fate!” Lexa repeated, slapping her hand on the table to emphasize her point.

“Ok crazy, what’s the plan?” Clarke asked, letting out a fond sigh.

Lexa really was a dork—who would have thought?

(Certainly not her a few weeks ago.)

“Just keep your phone on,” Lexa said. “I have some stuff to set up and then I’ll text you the details.”

Clarke just laughed again at the seriousness in Lexa’s tone, something she realized she had been doing a lot more since hanging out with Lexa Woods. She looked down at her watch, noticing the time.

“Sorry Lexa, I have to go meet Octavia now. She should be done with her postgame meeting now and I’ve gotta go pick her up,” she said, pulling her wallet out to pay for her half of the meal. “We’re having a Trilogy night.”

Lexa put her hand over Clarke’s, stopping her in her movements of putting her cash down. “No, it’s my treat,” Lexa said. “Only because you just said you’re having a Trilogy night, which officially makes you the coolest person ever.”

Clarke smiled, letting out a chuckle. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Lexa nodded her head, feigning a look of annoyance. “Now get out of here, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!” she yelled dramatically, catching the attention of most of the restaurant.

Clarke stood up, slinging the strap of her bag across her shoulders. She let out a dramatic huff, staring down at her. “Who’s scruffy-lookin’?” she replied loudly. 

Lexa’s grin was from ear-to-ear, and Clarke smiled down at her, giving her a wink before walking towards the exit.

“Next one’s on me!” she called out over her shoulder, smiling at Lexa’s response.

“Sure thing, Captain Solo!”

* *

“I mean it’s just the one family screwing up the entire galaxy, really.”

“And just the men of that family. I mean, seriously.”

“Weak.”

“So weak.”

Clarke grabbed another handful popcorn, throwing a few pieces in her mouth. Movie nights with Octavia were one of her favorite ways to kick off the weekend. Mostly because Octavia was one of her most favorite people ever.

Clarke and Octavia had met in first grade, and after a conversation where they had agreed that just because the boys wanted to be knights during recess didn’t mean they couldn’t also be knights because girls could do whatever boys could do—the two had been best friends ever since.

(There was nothing like teaming up to save the captured princess before the boys did to bring two people together, Clarke thought fondly.)

Her focus was broken by a constant buzzing from her phone where it was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

“Hey, no phones during movie night!” Octavia complained as Clarke reached for the device.

“I know, I know,” Clarke replied. “But Lexa told me she was going to text me and I want to make sure she doesn’t do something stupid like—I don’t know, tell Niylah that I like her.”

Clarke had already told Octavia all about Lexa’s willingness to help her meet Niylah, and her best friend had been only slightly skeptical. Octavia was more of a go-getter, the brashness to Clarke’s logic—the two were quite opposite in personality but together they fit perfectly as best friends do.

“You’ve never taken me up on my offer to introduce you to Niylah,” Octavia said, crossing her arms and putting an exaggerated pout on her face. 

Clarke knew her best friend wasn’t really mad, but genuinely curious as to why Clarke had agreed to Lexa’s help. If she thought about it, it was because of how genuine Lexa sounded—not to say that Octavia was never genuine. Octavia was the realest person Clarke had ever known—she says exactly what she’s thinking.

But there was just something about Lexa.

Clarke snorted, before replying. “Maybe because the last time you interacted with Niylah a food fight broke out in the cafeteria?” she answered. “You two aren’t exactly the best of friends.”

Octavia waved her hand in the air, as if to dismiss Clarke’s statement. “It’s just a bit of healthy rivalry,” Octavia said. “She’s still sore that I beat her out for the starting shortstop position and she got moved to first base. But we’re teammates. Friends.” Octavia scrunched up her nose before speaking again. “We’re frenemies.”

Clarke let out a full laugh this time, shaking her head. “Frenemies?” she repeated. “So it would be weird if you were suddenly nice to her all the time so you could introduce your best friend to her.”

“We’re friendly!” Octavia protested. “If we weren’t I would very obviously have a problem with you liking her, wouldn’t I?”

Clarke just rolled her eyes, unlocking her phone and scrolling through her texts. “Regardless, I think I’d like to go with something more subtle…and you are definitely not subtle,” she said.

“Excuse me?” Octavia asked incredulously. “I’m subtle! I’m so subtle. How do you think I got my girlfriend to go out with me?”

Clarke looked up from her phone to look her best friend in the eyes. “You reenacted the scene from Ten Things I Hate About You and Raven is a saint for putting up with you,” Clarke replied. “You’re lucky she’s pretty much been in love with you since the first grade. Means she’s immune to your crap.”

Octavia got a faraway look in her eyes, sighing. “Raven is pretty amazing, isn’t she?” she asked, before reaching to grab her phone from the coffee table. “Well if you’re texting your girl then _I’m_ texting _my_ girl.”

“Lexa isn’t my girl,” Clarke said.

“Mm-hm,” Octavia replied, though Clarke knew her best friend was no longer listening. She had that goofy grin on her face she got whenever she was talking to Raven.

Clarke rolled her eyes fondly, before looking down at her text messages. She had a bunch from Lexa, who Clarke noticed texted in rapid succession, instead of sending everything in one big message.

Lexa Woods 4 mins ago  
I have an idea! A grand idea!

Lexa Woods 4 mins ago  
So grand!

Lexa Woods 4 mins ago  
And I’m not even being sarcastic when I say grand!

Lexa Woods 4 mins ago  
So, the perfect place for you and Niylah to CASUALLY meet: a party!

Lexa Woods 4 mins ago  
And because I’m awesome, I am going to throw a party this Friday and invite the softball team. Including Niylah.

Lexa Woods 3 mins ago  
And naturally, your presence is required.

Lexa Woods 3 mins ago  
And then you two will run into each other and she’ll be like, “Oh hey, Clarke right?” and you’ll be like, “Oh, Niylah? Yes I’ve noticed you around before how’s it going” and yada yada yada and then BAM

Lexa Woods 3 mins ago  
FATE

Lexa Woods 3 mins ago  
Instant connection

Lexa Woods 2 mins ago  
Anyways I’m having a party on Friday you’re coming and you and Niylah are going to have a magical moment.

Clarke bit her bottom lip, contemplating a response.

Me now  
Are you sure this will work? I’m not really that smooth at parties…which is why I tend to avoid them.

Lexa Woods now  
Umm of COURSE it’s going to work! Now channel that Han Solo confidence and mentally prepare yourself!

Lexa Woods now  
IT’S A PARTY IT’S A PARTY IT’S A PARTY

Lexa Woods now  
…sorry. I got excited. Anyways, this weekend ok?

Clarke took a deep breath before typing out her respond and hitting the send button decisively. She turned to look at Octavia, who was still grinning like a fool down at her phone.

“We’re going to a party on Friday,” Clarke said, throwing popcorn at Octavia to get the other girl’s attention.

“Where?” Octavia asked, plucking the pieces of popcorn off of her shirt and stuffing them in her mouth.

“Lexa Woods’,” Clarke replied.

Octavia blinked, taking the time to finish chewing and swallowing before she responded. “Lexa Woods’?” 

Clarke shrugged, turning her attention back to the TV where Han Solo was about to be frozen in carbonite. 

“It’s part of Lexa’s plan, apparently.”

She felt Octavia’s head on her shoulder, and her best friend nodding her head. “Ok, well, Raven and I will be there for whatever you need,” she said.

Clarke smiled, turning and placing an affectionate kiss on the top of Octavia’s head. 

“Thanks, O.”

“Anytime, Griff.”

* *

“Grifffffff.”

Clarke turned away from her locker, being met with Lexa’s face almost directly next to her own. 

“Whoa, hi Lexa,” she greeted, blinking. “Umm, personal space much?”

The other girl took a step back, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry, I was just excited to catch you before you headed out for lunch,” she said. “I have a free period after lunch. I wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch together? We could go to A-Town, get some pizza?”

Clarke smiled, nodding her head. “Well I can never say no to pizza,” she answered, closing her locker. “And I’m done for the day too.”

Lexa grinned, offering her arm out to Clarke, who rolled her eyes but complied, hooking her arm through Lexa’s.

Once they were settled in Lexa’s car, she turned the radio up, grinning when she heard what song was playing.

“No,” Clarke said, shaking her head.

Lexa looked at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Don’t,” Clarke continued.

She opened her mouth, waiting for the chorus.

“Please don’t s—”

“Hello from the other siiiiiiide! I must have called a thousand timeeeeeees!” Lexa sang at the top of her lungs, very off pitch, causing Clarke to burst into laughter.

“You’re not a good singer!” Clarke shouted over the other girl’s singing.

But Lexa was undeterred, and she pulled out of the school parking lot and started down the road, still singing.

Clarke bit her lip, shaking her head at the other girl’s antics.

But she really did like this song.

“Hello from the outsiiiiiiide! At least I can say that I’ve triiiiiiied!” Clarke sang loudly, causing Lexa to look over at her and break into a smile.

She grinned back, and the two of them faced forward almost at the same time, doing their best Adele impersonations.

“To tell you I’m sorry for breaking your heart! But it don’t matter it clearly doesn’t tear you apart anymoooooooore!”

The two of them sang along to whatever came on the radio the rest of the way to the restaurant—Clarke rapping along to Nicki Minaj, much to Lexa’s delight, Lexa doing an emotional performance of Rihanna’s Love on the Brain, and the two of them performing some duets—before Lexa pulled into a space in the restaurant parking lot.

Clarke got out of the car, smile widening when she spotted a familiar car in the spot next to them. 

“Ready?” Lexa asked, and Clarke nodded, following the other girl into the restaurant.

“Do you mind if we make this a double date?” Clarke asked.

Lexa fumbled slightly, her left foot kicking the back of her right.

“Whoa,” Clarke said, reaching forward to steady the other girl. “Are you good?”

Lexa cleared her throat, nodding her head. “Yeah, yes—I’m fine.”

Clarke stared at her for a beat, before nudging her on the arm. “Ok, dork,” she said. “So, what do you think?”

“What do you mean double…date?”

Clarke smirked as they stepped farther into the restaurant and stopped at the edge of the dining room. 

She brought both hands up to cup her mouth before raising her voice, “Captain America was right and Iron Man should apologize.”

“Captain America knew better then one hundred and seventeen nations that decided they didn’t want him to just run around and do whatever he wanted?!”

Clarke and Lexa turned, the former grinning and the latter looking startled, spotting Octavia standing from a booth a few feet away, looking murderous. The dark-haired girl’s face softened when she spotted her best friend, and Clarke could spot Raven laughing from where she was sitting on the other side of the booth.

“There they are,” Clarke said, grabbing Lexa’s hand and pulling her towards her friends.

“Ok, I realize you were just trying to grab my attention but I need to hear you say it,” Octavia said in greeting, crossing her arms and giving Clarke a petulant look.

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes. “Team Iron Man all the way,” she answered.

Octavia nodded before sliding into the booth next to Raven, gesturing to the other side. “Take a seat,” she said.

Raven nudged Octavia’s arm, causing her girlfriend to turn and look at her.

“What?” Octavia asked.

Raven just sighed, before looking up and smiling at Clarke and Lexa. “Do you guys want to join us?” she asked.

“That’s what I just said,” Octavia complained.

Clarke turned to see Lexa stifling a grin, before nodding her head towards the empty side of the booth. She slid onto the seat, Clarke following.

“Don’t you have a game today?” Clarke asked her best friend.

Octavia nodded her head, picking up the menu and looking at the choices. “Yup,” she answered.

“Are you supposed to eat pizza before a game?” Clarke continued.

Octavia frowned, nodding her head towards Raven. “She said I shouldn’t so I’m getting a salad,” she said. “Unless…?”

“Do you remember what happened last time?” Raven asked, seemingly unaffected by the pout Octavia had turned towards her.

Octavia mumbled something, and Raven, not looking away from her menu, spoke again.

“What was that, babe?”

“…I threw up on third base after I hit that triple ,” Octavia grumbled.

Lexa and Clarke laughed, completely amused with the couple sitting across from them. 

The four (well, three of them—no matter how much she grumbled, Clarke knew that Octavia wouldn’t eat something as greasy as pizza before a game, especially not after that game freshman year when she did, in fact, throw up after running the bases) of them decided to split a pizza, plus a large salad that Octavia would mostly eat. After placing their order, the four sat in silence before it was broken by Octavia.

“So, Woods,” she began.

Lexa sat up straighter under the scrutiny coming from the other side of the table, and Clarke stifled a laugh at how serious the other girl looked.

“You’ve decided to help Clarke meet Niylah,” Octavia stated.

Lexa nodded her head.

“Why?” Octavia asked.

“Octavia,” Raven admonished.

“Well I just—Clarke is a great person,” Lexa answered. “And I want her to be happy.”

Clarke smiled, feeling a blush forming on her face. “Thanks, Lexa,” she said quietly.

She turned to look at Clarke, smiling as she lightly bumped the blonde haired girl with her shoulder.

Octavia stared at Lexa, before leaning forward, hands clasped together on the table in front of her.

“Then I just have one more question,” she said seriously. “Which Star Wars movie is your favorite?”

Lexa grinned, leaning forward as well. “Empire Strikes Back, no question,” she answered.

“Alright then,” Octavia replied, leaning back against the booth. “Guess you’re ok. Even if you insist on playing a game that can end in a tie. I mean seriously, what is that? It would drive me _crazy_.”

Lexa laughed, shaking her head as Clarke smiled at the interaction between her best friend and a girl who was rapidly becoming a very good friend.

* *

“…and then I hopped the fence and ran into my house, and they were none the wiser,” Octavia finished, sporting a smug look.

Raven snorted. “My mom completely saw you, walked over to your house, knocked on your door and asked why you had just jumped off of our roof and over the backyard fence,” she said.

“And that’s how your parents found out you two were dating?” Lexa asked, laughing.

“As if their parents didn’t know before they caught Octavia sneaking out of Raven’s bedroom window,” Clarke chimed in. “They’ve basically been together since the first grade. Raven moved into the house next door and Octavia was a goner.”

“She had the warmest, brown eyes I’ve ever seen and her hair was in pigtails when I offered to share my sidewalk chalk with her,” Octavia explained to Lexa, as if this little insight could explain how they had successfully been together since the seventh grade. “It was too much for my tiny, five-year-old heart to handle.”

“Babe,” Raven murmured softly, leaning over and giving Octavia a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Octavia beamed, and Clarke smiled, heart still so full of joy every time she saw her best friends being so happy together.

“I see why you two have won cutest couple three years running,” Lexa said, and Clarke could see Lexa had a genuine smile on her face as well. “You’ll have to tell me your secrets on how to get an amazing girl to notice you.”

“There was a lot of stumbling over myself and generally acting like an idiot,” Octavia answered, making the rest of the table’s occupants laugh.

“Griff, will you go to the bathroom with me?” Octavia asked when the laughter died down.

Clarke nodded her head, standing up and following her best friend to the bathroom. When they entered the bathroom, Octavia whirled around and pinned Clarke with a look.

“What?” Clarke asked, looking down at her shirt to see if she had spilled any pizza on it.

“What’s with you and the soccer player?” Octavia asked bluntly.

Clarke’s eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly. “Wha—nothing! Octavia!”

“Are you sure? Because I’m sensing some major vibes. Like, feelings—of the romantic kind,” Octavia said.

“There are no kind of vibes except for friendship vibes,” Clarke answered. “Honestly.”

Octavia stared at her, and Clarke tried not to squirm under her best friend’s knowing gaze.

“Mhmm,” Octavia finally said.

“Seriously!” Clarke insisted.

“Right.”

Clarke knew Octavia was just agreeing—she was doing that thing where she didn’t actually believe Clarke, but decided Clarke had to figure out what Octavia meant on her own.

“Come on, let’s get back before Raven tells Lexa the story of Halloween 2002,” Octavia said, stepping out of the bathroom.

Clarke followed, but couldn’t shake what Octavia had said.

Could her best friend have a point? 

No…but then, Octavia wouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t sense something was there. 

But Clarke had never thought of Lexa like that before—everything with the soccer player was just so natural, so easy. They had clicked right away, something that hadn’t happened since she met Octavia and then Raven in first grade. The three of them had been inseparable ever since, and for that reason, she had automatically shifted Lexa into the category of ‘probable lifelong friend’.

She thought about the way Lexa was so supportive and funny, and the moments they had shared since she had become his tutor. They had certainly been spending more time together outside of their tutoring sessions, and she always enjoyed hanging out with the other girl.

She was jostled out of her thoughts by Octavia groaning, sliding into her seat next to Lexa as Raven was speaking.

“…and they haven’t eaten another three musketeers bar since,” Raven finished, Lexa howling with laughter as Octavia dropped her forehead against the table.

“Babe,” Octavia whined. “Why?”

Raven just shrugged, and Clarke felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to Lexa who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Sooo…chocolate queen?” she asked.

It was Clarke’s turn to groan and drop her head on the table, ignoring the laughter coming from Lexa and Raven.

* *

“You look good.”

“You think?”

“Yes, but you always look good. You’re just a good looking individual, Griff.”

Clarke smiled, nudging Octavia with her elbow. The two of them were sitting in her room getting ready for the party that night, and Clarke had finally settled on her outfit. Octavia looked down at her phone, smiling. 

“Raven’s here,” Octavia said, practically sprinting out of Clarke’s room.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but followed her best friend, though at a much slower pace. When she finally caught up to Octavia, the other girl was already outside, telling Raven something that involved a lot of hand gestures. Clarke watched as Raven just laughed before pulling Octavia in for a soft kiss. She smiled, feeling that same happiness that always filled her when she witnessed Octavia and Raven’s relationship. Those two really were perfect for one another—they have been since first grade when Octavia and Clarke had saved Raven from the evil dragon that was keeping her imprisoned in her tower.

(Octavia maintained that Raven fell for her as soon as she slayed the dragon, and Raven would say that it was Octavia who fell for Raven as soon as she gave Octavia her blue crayon as a thank you for saving her. Clarke would say they’re both lovesick idiots, but they were also her favorite people in the entire world.)

“Hi Rae,” Clarke greeted her friend, smiling when Raven immediately released Octavia, much to the other girl’s protests, and pulled Clarke in for a hug. “Thanks for driving us to this thing.”

“Of course,” Raven replied, smiling. “I heard you’re going to put the moves on Niylah tonight.”

Clarke groaned as Octavia laughed.

“Not you too,” Clarke mumbled.

Raven just shrugged, smile still on her face as she walked back over to the driver’s side door. “Well, shall we?” she asked.

“Shotgun!” Octavia yelled, opening the passenger side door and scrambling into the car.

“It’s your girlfriend’s car,” Clarke grumbled, sliding into the back seat. “Of course you get shotgun.”

Octavia threw Raven a look as the other girl eased out of the driveway, ignoring the indignant look on her girlfriend’s face.

“You’d think,” Octavia said. “But apparently when it’s me and other passengers the rules of shotgun still applies.”

“I don’t make the rules, babe,” Raven replied nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t the first time she’s said it.

(It probably wasn’t, much to Clarke’s amusement—and her two friend’s relationship was seriously the best.)

Clarke chuckled, leaning back against her seat and for the rest of the ride to the party, listened to Octavia singing along to the radio, making over exaggerated facial expressions as Raven laughed and smiled at her girlfriend’s silly antics.

* *

“Clarke! You made it!”

Clarke laughed as Lexa threw her arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. She put Clarke down, arm slung around her shoulders as she greeted Octavia and Raven.

“Octavia Blake, as I live and breath,” Lexa said, putting a hand over her heart and grinning widely. “I never thought I’d see the day when the Broncos very own softball superstar would grace a mere peasant soccer player’s party.”

“Well, sometimes I like to slum it with you fake athletes,” Octavia replied, not missing a beat. “Seriously, a _tie_?”

The two laughed and Lexa pulled Octavia in for a hug before turning to Raven. “How’s it going Raven? Staying out of trouble?”

Raven rolled her eyes, giving Lexa a hug before taking Octavia’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Sometimes,” she replied. “Come on Octavia, let’s go get some drinks. Griff, you want to come?”

“Actually, I need to borrow Clarke for a sec if that’s ok?” Lexa asked, turning her head to look at her.

Clarke nodded, and waved as Octavia and Raven made their way out of the doorway and towards the kitchen.

“You look great, Clarke,” Lexa said. “Are you ready for the meet cute?”

Clarke snorted, following Lexa as she walked through the house, waving at people who said hi to her as they passed. The two walked through to the backyard, and she spotted Niylah with a couple of people from the softball team sitting around the fire pit.

“Wait,” she said, stopping abruptly. “I don’t—I mean, I’m not ready.”

Lexa smiled softly at her, gently holding onto her elbow. “Clarke, you can do this,” she said. “Any girl would be lucky to be with you. All you have to do is go over there and introduce yourself. Look, there’s going to be a seat open next to her in a few seconds.”

“What—”

“Yo, Anya! Ontari! Get over here and play some beer pong with me!” Lexa yelled across the backyard, and Clarke watched as the two girls sitting next to Niylah nodded and stood up, heading in their direction. 

“Good luck Clarke!” Lexa said, and gave her a gentle nudge towards the open seat.

Clarke took a deep breath, but seemed rooted in her spot. She felt a familiar hand grasp onto hers, and she turned to find Octavia standing next to her, Raven on the other side. 

“Let’s sit over near the fire pit, hmm?” Octavia asked, before pulling Clarke over in that direction.

Octavia stopped in front of the open chair next to Niylah, rolling her eyes and giving Niylah a nod in greeting.

“Banks,” Octavia said, receiving a nod in response before she walked to a different open chair a few spaces away, Raven following and plopping down on her girlfriend’s lap.

Octavia and Raven’s presence a few feet away gave Clarke a boost of confidence, and she turned towards Niylah, surprised when the other girl was already looking at her.

“Hi,” Niylah greeted, grinning.

Clarke smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. “Hey.”

* *

“…so then I stopped, did sort of a stutter and spun around the catcher to tag home plate with my hand before the catcher could tag me!”

Clarke tried to muster up a smile, but honestly it was Niylah’s fourth or fifth time softball related story, and she was getting tired of pretending to be interested in the other girl’s recaps.

Especially since Clarke had covered all of the games Niylah was referring to for the paper—she had already seen firsthand the stories she was talking about. 

“I’m sorry, I’m talking your ear off,” Niylah said, smiling shyly and looking down. “I’m just—nervous, I guess.”

Clarke blinked, staring at the other girl before responding. “Nervous? You?”

Niylah smiled, shaking her head ruefully. “Yeah…when I get nervous I just ramble on and on about softball,” she replied. “I guess it helps me relax if I fall back on something I know.”

“Why are you nervous?” Clarke asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Niylah chuckled, leaning in closer. “Because I’ve kind of had a crush on you for awhile, and now you’re sitting in front of me looking so pretty and I really don’t want to make a fool out of myself,” she answered.

Clarke let out a laugh, waving her hand at Niylah’s crestfallen look. She decided to take the plunge, knowing Niylah had just given her an opening.

“No, no, sorry,” she said. “I’m not laughing at you. Just—you being nervous and I—I’ve had a crush on you too.”

“Really?” Niylah asked, grinning. She put her hand on top of Clarke’s where it was resting on her leg. “Do you—will you go on a date with me? Tomorrow night, maybe?”

Clarke smiled, nodding her head.

“I’d like that,” she answered softly. 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at six,” Niylah responded. “I—”

“Niylah!”

The two turned to see a couple of her softball teammates waving her over. “Come on! It’s middle infielders versus the corners!”

“I’m going to kick all of your asses!” Clarke heard Octavia exclaim, and she laughed as she saw Raven shake her head exasperatedly. 

Niylah turned back to Clarke, and she nodded. “Go on,” Clarke answered. “But fair warning, Octavia is a hell of a beer pong player.” 

Niylah grinned before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. “Talk to you later?” she asked, and at Clarke’s nod, stood up and headed over to the beer pong table.

Clarke watched her walk away, but before she had time to contemplate how the kiss on the cheek made her feel, Lexa was sitting right next to her.

“So?” Lexa asked, wiggling her eyebrows. “Has Niylarke risen?”

Clarke just looked at the other girl, before shaking her head. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Niylarke,” she said. “Niylah and Clarke—you know, your ship name.”

“Wow, Lexa Woods seriously is a huge dork,” Clarke replied. “Do your fangirls know this?”

Lexa just grinned, shrugging and wiggling her eyebrows again.

Clarke smiled, leaning closer. “She asked me out on a date,” she said. “We’re going out tomorrow night.”

Clarke expected Lexa to be over-the-top in her response—past interactions have indicated that the other girl would be overly excited about the success of her plan to get Niylah and Clarke together, and yet, all Lexa gave was a simple nod.

“That’s it?” Clarke asked, wondering where the sudden 180-mood change had come from.

Lexa gave her a soft smile—the one she was starting to associate more and more with the other girl. She just shrugged, nudging Clarke slightly with her shoulder.

“I told you, Clarke,” she said. “You’re amazing. She would be lucky to be with you.”

Clarke felt her face heat up, and she reached out and placed her hand on Lexa’s arm.

“Thanks Lexa,” she replied. “Seriously.”

Lexa nodded her head, before gesturing towards the house.

“I think this beer pong tournament is going to take awhile,” she said finally. “Do you want to go play some Mario kart in the living room?”

Clarke looked at the beer pong table, where Octavia was doing a particularly obnoxious victory dance after she sunk another shot, Niylah shouting something back to her. Shaking her head, she stood up and held her hand out.

Lexa took it, letting Clarke pull her up and drag her towards the house.

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Woods,” she said, grinning.

She didn’t see the fond smile on Lexa’s face as she replied—she was too busy heading towards the house, ready to kick some ass at some video games.

“I certainly don’t,” Lexa murmured softly from behind her.

* *

Lexa Woods 2 mins ago  
I DEMAND A REMATCH

Lexa Woods 2 mins ago  
Unless you’re SCARED

Lexa Woods 1 mins ago  
Since it was a FLUKE

Clarke read her texts, scoffing before sending a reply

Me now  
It’s not a fluke if I won THREE times in a row, Lexa. Just admit it. I am the superior Mario Kart player. BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN

Lexa Woods now  
Oh, now you’ve done it.

Lexa Woods now  
You’ve gone and woken the beast.

Lexa Woods now  
It is ON like DONKEY KONG

Me now  
As much as I would love nothing more than to kick your ass again, it’ll have to wait until after my date. Niylah is on her way to pick me up.

Lexa Woods now  
…right. Yeah, totally. Have fun, Clarke.

Lexa Woods now  
I’m sure you look beautiful.

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, once again pondering Lexa’s abrupt mood change. 

“Hey. What’s with the crinkle?”

Clarke looked up from her phone at Octavia, who was standing in the middle of the living room, spinning a basketball on her finger.

“What crinkle? There’s no crinkle,” Clarke answered.

Octavia just scoffed, throwing the ball into the air and catching it in her hands, resting it on her hip. She looked at Clarke, pointing to her own forehead, tapping the spot between her eyebrows. 

“Right there, Griff,” she said. “Crinkle. Always gives you away.”

Clarke groaned, knowing her best friend was right. The crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows whenever she was confused or nervous had been her tell since she was little. Those closest to her immediately knew when she was uncomfortable or lying through that damn crinkle.

“There’s no reason to be nervous, Clarke,” Raven said, walking back from the kitchen and sitting down on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. “You’re amazing, and she’s lucky to be going on this date with you. Just be yourself.”

Clarke decided not to tell her friends the crinkle wasn’t nervousness over her date, but confusion over Lexa’s words. She just smiled, leaning against the other girl. “Thanks Rae.”

“Isn’t she the greatest?” Octavia asked, abandoning her basketball in favor of grabbing the bowl of popcorn from Raven’s hands and plopping down on her girlfriend’s lap.

“Octavia, you’re heavy. Get off of me,” Raven said, smirking at Octavia’s exaggerated pout.

“Rae,” Octavia whined. “You’re supposed to say something nice about me now.”

“You look hot in your softball jersey,” Raven responded.

Octavia smiled, before standing up and plopping down in between Raven and Clarke, happily munching on her popcorn.

“Much better,” Octavia said, leaning over and giving Raven a soft kiss.

“Babe,” Raven murmured, stroking her cheek affectionately.

“Ok, you two are always sickeningly in love, but this is another level entirely,” Clarke cut in, pretending to vomit.

“Hey, this could be you and…Niylah…soon,” Octavia said, shuddering at Niylah’s name.

“Be nice,” Raven admonished, giving Octavia a stern glance.

Octavia looked sheepish, but turned back towards Clarke, giving her a real smile.

“You’re going to have a great time on this date,” she said. “And you know I’m just kidding—it’s just the competitive thing. And also I kicked her ass at beer pong last night so.”

Clarke laughed while Raven shook her head fondly.

“I know, O,” Clarke said. “I’m very proud of you.”

Octavia beamed, before looking down at her watch. “She should be here soon,” Octavia said.

“Are you guys going to stay here for awhile?” Clarke asked. “My parents won’t be back until tomorrow night from that wedding if you want to hang around.”

Raven nodded her head while Octavia gave Clarke a look that said ‘duh’.

“We’re going to have a Harry Potter marathon while we wait for you to get back from your date!” Octavia exclaimed excitedly. “So you can tell us all about it as soon as you get home.”

Clarke smiled, feeling a sudden burst of affection for her two best friends. 

“Thanks guys,” Clarke said softly.

“Until the very end,” Octavia answered solemnly, cracking up when Raven and Clarke both groaned.

The ringing of the doorbell cut off any response, and Clarke took a deep breath while Octavia and Raven gave her an encouraging nod.

“You got this, Griff,” Raven said. “Remember the code word to send if you want us to interrupt the date and get you out of there.”

“But don’t get it confused with the code word for having been kidnapped or needing someone to go on an ice cream run,” Octavia said seriously.

Clarke blinked, before shaking her head as she walked towards the door. “We have too many code words.”

“No such thing!” Octavia called back from the living room. 

“Have a nice time!” Raven yelled.

“If she hurts you I’ll kick her ass!” Octavia added.

Clarke just laughed before answered the door to a smiling Niylah.

“Hey,” Clarke greeted.

“Hi,” Niylah responded. “Ready to go?”

* *

“Ahhh!”

“What the fu—”

“Motherf—”

Clarke flipped the light switch on the wall, blinking as she wiped a hand over her face.

There was popcorn stuck in her hair and on her shirt, the bowl at her feet. Octavia was giving her a sheepish look from the couch, and Raven was holding a hand in front of her mouth, seemingly stifling her laughter.

“Octavia,” Clarke said slowly. “Why?”

Octavia pointed towards the TV and then back at Clarke. “They were about to enter the Chamber of Secrets! I got scared when someone suddenly just walked through the door, ok?”

“And you decided throwing a bowl of popcorn at the intruder was the best defense?” Clarke asked.

Octavia shrugged, crossing her arms petulantly. “You stopped, didn’t you?” she grumbled.

Raven stopped trying to hold her laughter in, and she collapsed back against the cushion, her laughter ringing in the air. Soon, Clarke joined in, and Octavia too, until the three of them were cracking up together, popcorn everywhere.

Once the laughter died down, the three of them scooped the popcorn back into the bowl and put it on the table. Octavia and Raven sat down on the couch, patting the space between them, gesturing for Clarke to sit down. She complied with a sigh, turning her body so her head was resting in Raven’s lap and her legs were resting on top of Octavia’s. 

“So…how was it?” Octavia asked, tapping her fingers against Clarke’s leg.

Clarke closed her eyes, smiling at the feeling of Raven running her fingers through her hair.

“It was…nice,” she finally answered, opening her eyes. 

It was silent for a moment, before Raven broke it.

“Nice is…good, right?” she asked.

Clarke just shrugged, and looked at Octavia who had tapped her leg once more.

“Griff?”

“It was just…nice,” Clarke said. “Just a nice night.”

“Why do you sound sad about that?” Octavia asked.

Clarke closed her eyes again. “Because it was just nice,” she replied. “Niylah is nice, we went to dinner and that was nice, and then we went for a walk in the park which was nice.”

“Is it just me or is the word nice starting to sound funny?” Octavia asked.

Clarke snorted, opening her eyes at the feeling of Raven softly tapping a finger between her eyebrows.

“Crinkle,” Raven said.

“Like I said, it was nice,” Clarke repeated. She frowned, slightly frustrated she was having trouble articulating how she was feeling about the date. “But there was nothing beyond that—no, spark, or whatever. We decided it was just better if we were friends from now on.”

Raven frowned, moving her fingers through Clarke’s hair again. “I’m sorry, Clarke,” Raven said.

“Do you want me to kick her ass?” Octavia asked.

Clarke chuckled, shaking her head. “No, it wasn’t Niylah’s fault,” she said. “We just…didn’t have chemistry, really. That’s nobody’s fault.”

“Chemistry is important,” Raven murmured, smiling when Octavia winked at her.

“I just—it didn’t feel natural, or something,” Clarke continued. “Not like when I’m with—”

Clarke froze, a lump forming in her throat when she realized what she was about to say.

Not like when she was with…Lexa.

The easy banter, the gentle teasing—the conversation just…flowed. And when she spent time with Lexa she was actually…giddy. She was happy to go out for a burger with Lexa, or even just spending time in the library making their way through whatever book Lexa was assigned in English class. Whatever they were doing, Clarke didn’t mind—because spending time with Lexa made her happy.

She thought the absence of constant butterflies in her stomach whenever Lexa was around meant she definitely didn’t have feelings for the other girl. But now she realized—there was no reason to be nervous when she was with Lexa because she was just so exceedingly happy when she spent time with the other girl. 

The frantic beating of her heart when she was with Lexa wasn’t just because she was enjoying spending time with her friend—it was her heart speeding up when Lexa gave her that gentle smile when she complimented her, or Lexa had made Clarke laugh with something she said.

It was feelings—of the romantic kind. 

“Shit.”

“What? What is it?” Octavia asked.

Raven smiled down at Clarke knowingly, tapping the space between her eyebrows again. 

“Lexa,” Raven said softly.

“Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“Lexa,” Clarke confirmed, nodding her head. 

She groaned, flinging her arm over her face. 

“I don’t understand,” Clarke said. “I’ve had a crush on Niylah for the whole school year and I finally go on a date with her…and I realize I like Lexa? How did this even happen?”

Octavia frowned, patting Clarke on the leg. “Sorry, babe,” Octavia said sympathetically.

Raven just smiled softly, running her fingers through Clarke’s hair. “I think you had a crush on Niylah and finally spent some time with her, and realized you had a different picture of her in your head,” Raven answered. “And maybe the time you spent with Lexa made you realize that what you thought you wanted wasn’t what you actually wanted.”

Clarke groaned, voice muffled as she covered her face with her hands.

“What now?” she asked.

Octavia suddenly leapt up from where she was sitting, startling Clarke. She let out a yelp, falling off the couch when her best friend stood up.

“Octavia!”

“Oops, sorry,” Octavia said, though she didn’t sound very sorry. “I just got excited.”

“Babe,” Raven said fondly, shaking her head.

Octavia grinned. “So, just to recap, you thought you liked Niylah, but when you went out with her she was the most boring date in the world—”

“She wasn’t boring Octavia, she was just—”

“—nice, I know. Semantics,” Octavia continued, undeterred. “And it took the most boring date—sorry, simply nice date—for you to realize you have feelings for Lexa, who was the one who helped you get the most boring date in the world in the first place.”

Clarke sat up on the couch, thinking on Octavia’s words before nodding her head.

“Right, well then let’s help you get your girl,” Octavia said, the same determined glint in her eye that she got when she was about to take the soccer pitch before a game. “Operation Superman is a-go.”

“Operation…Superman?” Raven asked, voicing Clarke’s confusion as well.

“Yes, because ok—stay with me,” Octavia replied excitedly. “Because in Smallville, Clark Kent was the quarterback and Superman even though he was technically called the Blur during that time, but anyways—and then Lois Lane was a reporter—the best reporter basically in the entire world, yes I will fight you on this—and Clark and Lois ended up together.”

Clarke just blinked, staring at her best friend.

“Ok…?” she prompted.

Octavia sighed, throwing her hands in the air. 

“Lexa is the quarterback, you’re the reporter…she’s Clark and you’re Lois—Operation Superman!” Octavia explained.

“…you know Lexa plays soccer, right?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah but she’s the star and Clark Kent was the star and your name is Clarke and…ok, I confused myself,” Octavia trailed off, scratching her head.

“I…do not understand how your brain works,” Clarke deadpanned.

“Ok, well we can just call it Operation get-Lexa-to-date-you but I thought that would be too obvious,” Octavia countered. “I was going for subtle.”

It was Raven’s turn to laugh as she gave her girlfriend an incredulous look.

“Yes, because subtlety is your specialty,” Raven said, quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

“Umm, excuse you, I can be subtle,” Octavia responded, crossing her arms with a huff.

“You panicked when you tried to ask me to prom last year and asked me to marry you instead,” Raven pointed out.

“I can be subtle!” Octavia insisted. “What about that time when we were at the movies in the back row and—”

“Ok!” Raven interrupted, clapping her hands. “So, Operation Superman?”

Octavia nodded her head, and the two of them both turned to look at Clarke, who just sighed.

“Sure, why not,” she answered. “I don’t really have anything to lose I guess.”

“That’s the spirit!” Octavia exclaimed. “So, how about we finish the Chamber of Secrets and then make a plan and then also watch the Prisoner of Azkaban because it’s my absolute favorite.”

Clarke just laughed, sighing happily as Octavia plopped down next to her so she was sandwiched between her two friends. She smiled as Raven spread the blanket across the three of them and Clarke hit play on the remote.

“Octavia, that popcorn was on the floor,” Raven said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Clarke looked over to see Octavia had grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, and was shoving popcorn into her mouth.

Octavia paused in her chewing, spitting out the treat.

“Blech!”

Clarke just laughed as Raven smirked, and she leant back into the cushions, relishing in the time spent with her favorite people in the world.

* *

“This seems really cheesy.”

“She’s going to appreciate the effort. And if she doesn’t, then screw her.”

“Besides, there’s no such thing as cheesy—our lord and savior Patty Jenkins has proclaimed this herself.”

“Wonder Woman truly is a masterpiece.”

“Right? That line about not needing men for sexual pleasure?”

“I mean, legends only, am I right?”

“You two are idiots.”

Clarke and Octavia both scoffed at Raven’s declaration, turning in sync to face her.

“You saw that movie three times in theaters,” Octavia said, pointing a finger at her girlfriend.

Raven nodded her head. “Well, it is a masterpiece,” she said, shrugging. “Now, shall we get back to the plan?”

Clarke shook her head, looking down at her outfit. “Ok, it’s not cheesy—but are we sure it’s not too much?” she asked.

Octavia shook her head vehemently, crossing her arms. “No, ok look—go big or go home, right? You gotta go hard in the paint!” she exclaimed.

“Stop throwing sports sayings at me,” Clarke muttered, tugging on her belt.

“Clarke,” Octavia said, a rare tinge of seriousness coloring her tone.

Clarke stopped fiddling with her shirt, looking up at her best friend. Octavia had a soft smile on her face, and her blue eyes bore into Clarke’s own.

“You got this Clarke,” Octavia said, placing a hand on each of Clarke’s shoulders. “You are going to march up to that girl and ask her on a date and she is going to say yes because I do not exaggerate when I say you are literally the best person in the entire world.”

“Also, you’re rocking that costume,” Raven added, her eyes roaming from Clarke’s boots up her body in an exaggerated show of checking her out. “Like, it’s really working for you.”

Octavia nodded her head in agreement, and Clarke burst out laughing at her two best friends. A burst of familiar affectionate welled up in her chest, and she reached out and pulled Octavia and Raven in for a hug, squeezing them tightly.

“I love you guys,” Clarke declared.

She felt more than heard Octavia’s smirk, the other girl’s answer muffled in Clarke’s shoulder. “I know.”

“We love you too,” Raven added, nudging Octavia when Clarke released them.

“You’re not allowed to Han Solo me when I’m wearing a Han Solo costume,” Clarke said. “Now let’s get going, her practice is almost over.”

“To the Millennium Falcon!” Octavia yelled as Raven hopped onto her back, and she took off towards the spot Raven’s car was parked.

Clarke just laughed again, shaking her head as she followed her friends. She was still nervous—yes, but her two friends had definitely helped calm her nerves. Now all that was left to do was get the girl.

* *

“Ok, you’ve got the sign?”

“Yes.”

“And the speakers?”

“Unfortunately.”

“And how do you feel?”

“My palms are sweaty.”

“That’s the spirit.”

Clarke choked out a laugh, again feeling so thankful for the two girls sitting in the front seats of her car. Octavia shot her a thumbs up and Raven gave her a soft smile.

“Remember, we’ll be right here and if it goes well we’re totally ditching you and going to Dave and Busters because Raven has challenged me to a skeeball competition—”

“—and you’re going down—”

Octavia ignored her girlfriend and continued, “—and if it goes not so well you will come with us and we will both kick Raven’s ass at skeeball. And either way it goes, you look hot in that Han Solo costume and I will beat Raven in skeeball so, win-win.”

Clarke nodded her head, taking a deep breath before opening the car door and stepping out, grabbing her poster and portable speakers. She walked across the street and stopped in front of the soccer field, where the players were walking towards the locker room, having just finished one of their offseason workouts.

“May the force be with you,” Raven called from behind her.

Clarke smiled, before climbing up the bleachers and putting her speakers down on the bleachers. She took another deep breath and hit play, before holding her sign up in the air.

The Star Wars theme song immediately filtered out from her speakers, causing a few of the girls walking towards the locker room to stop and turn her way.

Including Lexa.

Clarke could see the other girl’s face scrunched up with confusion when she spotted Clarke, before she broke into a grin. She turned to say something to her teammates before jogging over, and Clarke felt her heart beating faster as Lexa approached.

“Clarke?” she asked, stopping at the bottom of the bleachers.

She lowered the volume and, channeling her inner Han Solo, managed a small smile as she held her sign up.

Lexa’s smile grew as she read the poster.

BE THE LEIA TO MY HAN?

Lexa’s smile grew as she laughed, and Clarke lowered the poster. Lexa grinned from ear-to-ear when she realized what Clarke was wearing.

A Han Solo costume.

Lexa climbed up to the bleachers, coming to a stop right in front of Clarke, standing on the bleacher right below hers.

“Clarke, what…I thought you and Niylah—”

“Turns out I was looking for a scruffy-looking nerf-herder of my own, and Niylah just didn’t make the cut,” Clarke said, cutting the soccer player off.

Clarke frowned, thinking about her statement. “Actually, that doesn’t make sense because in this scenario I’m Han and you’re Leia so technically I’m the nerf-herder and—”

She was cut off by Lexa’s lips suddenly on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut on instinct as she felt Lexa’s hands on her waist.

She didn’t respond at first, caught off guard by what was happening.

Lexa was kissing her.

Lexa Woods was kissing her.

Lexa’s lips were applying the barest of pressure, and Clarke was still frozen.

And then she felt Lexa starting to slowly pull away, and Clarke reacted on instinct.

Her hand came up, resting on Lexa’s arm, and she felt the other girl’s hand come up to cup her cheek.

Clarke couldn’t help it—she smiled into the kiss, feeling Lexa grin against her mouth in response, before tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Her arms tightened around Lexa as she felt Lexa parting her lips with her tongue.

Clarke was more than happy to oblige.

Her emotions were swirling inside of her, all in a frenzy. She felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest, it was pounding so hard. A fuzzy feeling had taken over her body, warming her to the core. 

She felt happy, and safe, and content and exhilarated and terrified and ecstatic all at once.

She felt Lexa pull away slowly, and she opened her eyes, meeting Lexa’s own shining ones.

“I will happily be the Leia to your Han,” she said softly, grinning.

Clarke let out a laugh, smiling down at her. “That’s really great to hear, because I’ve actually got a replica of Leia’s bikini from—”

She was cut off by Lexa kissing her again, and normally she would scold the other girl for interrupting her but—well, in the grand scheme of things, she supposed she didn’t really mind.

(Turns out, Lexa Woods is a really good kisser.)

* *

It starts like this: Lexa Woods is bad at English.

Well actually, if Clarke had to track it back to an exact moment, it starts with two girls who never had an excuse to interact before, and then there was tutoring and friendship and feelings and dating.

So now she’s walking down the hallway, a cute girl smiling at her from where she’s walking next to her, holding her hand as she excitedly tells her about the date she’s got planned for them the following weekend.

She’s not feeling butterflies—no, she’s feeling something exceedingly better. She’s feeling happy.

All in all, not what she pictured for her senior year of high school.

Maybe she needs to rethink her deal with English—after all, it did bring her and Lexa together. So maybe it’s not all that evil.


End file.
